Tamama
Tamama is the private second class from the 2004 anime series SGT. Frog and a supporting character in The Plushy Movie series and the main protagonist in Tamama (film). Role When Tamama hears from Katy Caterpillar that Keroro is in the Hunger Games, the Keroro Platoon goes to the Games to save Keroro, with some others. In The Plushy Movie 2, Tamama becomes familiar with the MLI (Marine Life Institute), as if he's been there before. Tamama is upset when he hears that Keroro is capture by Jareth, the Goblin King. He does whatever it takes to save Keroro from the Goblin King. When Tamama runs into Giroro, he is freaked out that he works for the Garuru Platoon, who now works for Pennywise/IT. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, he does everything in his power to protect Karara from CLU 2, a program that wants to wipe out the Digital World, mostly including all worlds. The Sphynx Cats lurks into Tamama's basement for the kill. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, Tamama is shocked to hear that Karara is his biological sister. Him and the others got captured by General Sweet Mayhem, who sends them to the Sistar System, ruled by Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. When they heard that the world is in danger, the New Avengers and Prophecied Ones goes, with Mayhem and Wa'Nabi, to save the world from the Future Patamon. After the battle, they go to the Mirror World to fight the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara is the one that's controlling all the worlds. They fight her until Tenma Tsukamoto destroys the IT. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, he is shocked to hear that Pururu is one of the Prophecied Ones. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, the Keroro Platoon are on the run by the assassinous league the High Table, led by The Adjudicator. Almost to the end of the movie, Tamama gets possessed by Rowan North and goes to open the gates of Hell to unleash the evil ghost, La Llorona. In Tamama (film), he is 12 at the time, and he crash lands to Earth, where he meets up with his partner Momoka Nishizawa. But Earth is getting attacked by Spinel, a villain who wants Earth wiped out. Tamama teams up with Momoka and Daredevil to defeat Spinel so she wouldn't cause the world to extinct. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Tamama finds out at the events of Tamama (film), he wasn't with the Keroro Platoon until he's 13 years old. The Adjudicator upheld Tamama and imprisons him. The Keroro Platoon and the New Avengers and the Prophecied Ones saved him and goes to the Door of Truth to battle The Adjudicator. After the battle, Laetitia tells them that they should not have met while the worlds where collided. Tamama and the others took her advice and all said and done. Others Tamama's also in The Plushy Show, Girl Force, Plushy Dimensions, Plushy Battle Royale 2 and half of the LittleBigPlanet series.